phineasandferbfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Blackout
Candace is put in charge of Phineas and Ferb just before they seize the opportunity to make the most of Danville's electricity blackout while Dr. Doofenshmirtz tries to use pity to his advantage. Episode Summary At Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc., Perry has already been captured by Dr. Doofenshmirtz. He claims it is the most sophisticated trap he has ever invented. It is so escape-proof, in fact, that he couldn't get the last guy out, as he points to a skeleton inside a similar trap. He then says he has to buy a new plastic skeleton for Halloween. Doof says he has a "pitiable life", and that everyone should pity him. He believes that if he gives himself big, sad eyes, people will pity him give and him whatever he wants. To accomplish this, he created the Big Sad Eye-inator, which takes up a lot of electricity. He prepares to start the -inator, and when it reaches full power, it blows up, and the entire city goes dark in a power outage. Meanwhile, Candace is talking to Linda, who is on a date night with Lawrence. Candace has been left in charge of Phineas and Ferb while they were gone. Candace and Phineas both agree that parents are weird. After the conversation, the house goes dark, and only their eyeballs are now visible. Phineas says that he and Ferb will check the fuse box, and that Candace should look for a flashlight. She agrees, and goes to look. Where she looks, she finds a stapler, some scissors, and an old banana. She finally finds a flashlight, but the batteries are almost dead. She tries to walk back to Phineas and Ferb, but accidentally trips over a chair. Phineas and Ferb head outside, and notice that the whole town is in a blackout. Buford joins up with them, then Isabella, then Baljeet. With everyone there, Phineas announces that he has an idea that could make this the best blackout ever. Candace joins them, trying to find out what is going on. Linda calls and tells Candace that they are stuck in traffic. Candace tries to tell Linda that Phineas and Ferb are building something huge, but she accidentally trips again, and her phone flies into a wood-chipper and is destroyed. Phineas wonders where Perry is. Back at Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc., Doofenshmirtz tells Perry that the blackout is a good thing, as no one will be able to see anything but his big, sad eyes. He tries to make Perry feel sorry for him, but it does not work. Doofenshmirtz informs Perry that he is heartless. After trying Perry, Doofenshmirtz decides to go out onto the street to try out his eyes. He takes Perry with him. Phineas and Ferb continue building their project in the dark. Candace is trying to figure out what exactly it is. She flashes the light, and sees a small part of it, with robotic arms retracting back into the machine. She tries to ask Phineas what they are building, but he says it is hard to put into words, and that she has to experience it. After he gives her some gear, she goes through the contraption, where she zigzags around, gets stretched, and many other crazy things, some of which may or may not have been her imagination. After she is done, Phineas comments that he never thought of riding it before. On the street, Doofenshmirtz meets a person who feels sorry for him. The guy gives him something and goes to get more free stuff to give to him. Another person does the same thing. Some more people come along and give him free stuff, and then they all fly away on their jetpacks, going to get him even more stuff. He is unable to identify anything that they gave him in the dark, but he notes that his sad eyes are working. Doof realizes that if he could fool a jetpack squad, he could possibly fool Roger into making him mayor. Major Monogram contacts Perry via wrist communicator, telling him that he must go to the power plant to get the power back on; not to stop Doofenshmirtz, but so he can finish heating up his burrito in the microwave and he's also getting scared alone in the dark. Linda and Lawrence arrive back at the house, revealing that the restaurant had closed due to the power outage. Candace tries to get them into the backyard to see what Phineas and Ferb have made, but she doesn't know exactly what it is. Doofenshmirtz walks towards City Hall with Perry's trap. He then sees Perry's "eyeballs" fall to the bottom of the trap, revealing that Perry has escaped. Perry is seen flying towards the power plant, where he flips a red switch. After he flips the switch, the entire city's power instantly comes back on. Candace takes Linda into the backyard. Linda says she feels something pointy. The power comes back on, and it is revealed that she is grabbing Phineas's nose. After Candace asks them what happened to the thing they built, Phineas explains that a bunch of people on jetpacks came by and asked if they could have it, so they gave it to them. At City Hall, an annoyed Roger asks Heinz what made him think that he would hand the city over. Doofenshmirtz shows Roger his big sad eyes, which are sticking out of his skull and are bloodshot. Roger says freak him out. Heinz realizes that the eyes work better in the dark. The jetpack squad returns, with something rather large. They drop Phineas and Ferb's invention, still a mystery at to what it is, on Doofenshmirtz. All that is seen are the aforementioned robotic arms. Songs *''Let's Go Digital (Instrumental)'' *''What Is This Thing?'' End credits Second verse of What Is This Thing? (During the credits broadcasts by itself) Gallery Background Information *It is revealed that Buford screams in a closet to make his voice raspy. *It is revealed that Lawrence has a smartphone. *Third time there has been no power. ("The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein","S'Winter") *Eighth one-word episode title. ("Rollercoaster", "S'Winter", "Atlantis", "Canderemy", "Bullseye!", "Excaliferb", "Doofapus") *Fourth episode to remain at night the entire time ("Candace Gets Busted", "That's the Spirit", "When Worlds Collide"). *Third episode that Linda and Lawrence having a private dinner together. ("Chez Platypus"; "Where's Perry? (Part Two)") *Sixth time Candace loses her cellphone. ("Greece Lightning", "Candace Disconnected", "Meatloaf Surprise", "Agent Doof", "Sipping with the Enemy") *The trap may resemble a trap that was in the episode "The Great Indoors". *Fifth episode to begin at Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. ("Hail Doofania!", "A Real Boy", "The Remains of the Platypus", "When Worlds Collide") *Phineas and Ferb's invention remains unseen for a second time. ("Candace Disconnected") *Fourth time "My Watermelon" is heard. (Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension, "The Mom Attractor","When Worlds Collide") *Doofenshmirtz's inator causes another power outage. ("S'Winter") *Fifth appearance of Lawrence's car, and third time he drives it. ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together", "Bullseye!", "Sci-Fi Pie Fly", "Sipping with the Enemy") This episode is the first to have Linda in the former's car. *Second time Buford says "Whatcha Doin'?" before Isabella could. ("Out of Toon") *This is the second time Danville goes to a power outage due to Doofenshmirtz 's inator taking a lot of power. The first was in "S'Winter" due to his Melt-Inator 65000. Production Information *This episode aired on Disney Channel on Demand on November 23, 2012. *This is the season 3 finale episode in the US. (It is not the last one of the season in production order). *Ashley Tisdale recorded some dialogue for this episode.Ashley Tisdale: Behind the Scenes on Phineas & Ferb *Along with "What'd I Miss?" and "Nerdy Dancin'", this episode was premiered in Latin America and Brazil on Disney's website first. International Premieres *December 3, 2012 (Disney's Website, in Latin America and Brazil) *December 31, 2012 (Disney XD Canada) *January 25, 2013 (Disney Channel Israel) *February 22, 2013 (Disney Channel Latin America and Brazil) *March 2, 2013 (Disney XD Spain) *March 17, 2013 (Disney XD Latin America and Brazil) *March 21, 2013 (Disney XD Poland) *April 13, 2013 (Disney Channel Spain) *April 21, 2013 (Disney Channel Portugal) *May 3, 2013 (Disney XD Netherlands) *June 8, 2013 (Disney Channel Asia) Errors *In the dark, when a man is feeling bad for Doofenshmirtz, he walks in front of Doofenshmirtz. However, only his eyes can be seen when he walks in front of Doofenshmirtz's big sad eyes. *Candace puts on a lead apron and mouth guard just before riding the invention. However, during "What is This Thing?", she is never seen with the apron on and the mouth guard isn't visible in her mouth. However, she did say she thinks she swallowed the mouth guard. *When Baljeet describes Buford's voice as "if sandpaper and a washboard had a baby", his eyes are blue instead of brown. Continuity None. Allusions * The Berlin Wall - Candace requests that her dad "tear down this fence". This is a quote from President Ronald Regan to General Secretary Mikhail Gorbachev to destroy the Berlin Wall. "Hail to the Chief" plays in the background to emphasize the Presidential significance of this spoof. * Space Mountain- The step-brothers big idea could not be seen while Candace was riding it, similar to the rollercoaster in Disney theme parks worldwide (Anaheim, Lake Buena Vista, Tokyo, Paris, Hong Kong). * Revolution - The plot of this episode is similar to the TV Show. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom, Additional Voices * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Additional Voices * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Tyler Mann as Carl * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry, Additional Voices * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet, Additional Voices * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Kelly Hu as Stacy * John O'Hurley as Roger, additional voices * Django Marsh as Eyepatch kid * Additional voices: Khamani Griffin, Stephanie Courtney References }}